nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kama Lord of the Gods M(11),RDD(10),Sor(4),Clr(5)
please mention the xp penalty in either the build Cons, or the racial selection. And this should be tagged as a power build! Erm... I thought that a special penalty of the monk was that if you were a monk, then raised Any other class (either by adding a new one or raising a pre-existing one) then you could never raise monk levels again. It says it in the player handbook, at the very end of the monk park, in Ex Monks. I quote, "Like a member of any other class, a monk may be a multiclass character, but multiclass monks face a special restriction. A monk who gains a new class or (if already multiclass) raises another class by a level may never again raise her monk level, though she retains all her monk abilities." Doesn't that mean your build is impossible under core rules? Or did I miss something? I'm trying to make a good Monk, Sorc, Dragon Disciple and I was trying to figure out how to best balance the level gains so as to avoid that problem. Thanks. Oh, I just realized this was NWN2. I assume they forgot that rule, too, among others :P I'll continue to look for that info for an actual D&D game. Sorry. Crippling flaw with this build? Why does this build not have Weapon Finesse with all that dexterity? What's the point of pumping dex so high, just for AC? To the first I have no idea, to the second, I'm assuming for Perfect Two Weapon Fighting. -- Andarious Rosethorn 09/12/2008 Would a Monk11/Bard1/RDD10/BG8 be better in terms of addition of better bab and sneak attack and better saves and BG aura?.. just thought.--Belae 18:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :In terms of those things yes ... but there are two words we'd be forgetting: divine + power. GT74 18:42, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Alternativ Build I made a very similar build before finding this one: M(11), RDD(10), Brd(1), Clr(8) This way you sacrifice the short term buffs from Sorcerer but gain much more (and longer) uses of Divine Power per day, which is after all the most crucial buff. I would also change stats a little bit and take other feats. Starting with Str 14, Dex 18, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 18 (14/18/10/10/10/18) is good enough (feel free to move some points from Con to Int or Wis but i hate negative Con-Modifer and Int/Wis 10 is just high enough since with +8 Item you hit 18 Wis and gain an extra lvl 4 spellslot). And i would take the feats in this order: 1. Power Attack 3. Divine Might (obvisly you need to take a level of Clr here) 6. Two Weapon Fighting 9. Weapon Focus(Kama) 12. Imporved Two Weapon Fighting 15. Praticed Spellcaster (Cleric) <- althoug this can be changed, but is in my opinion more beneficial than improved Crit or Cleave 18. Mighty Two Weapon Fighting 21. Epic Divine Might 23. Epic Prowness 25. Dex +1 27. Dex +1 29. Perfect Two Weapon Fighting Final Stats would be 22/25/12/12/10/22 You should have 9 uses of Divine Power each lasting for 12 rounds, if you don't want/need that many you can exchange 1 level of Cle for Brd giving you some new lvl 1 spells and another Song but you will have only 7 uses lasting 11 rounds, your choice. I would also raise diffrent skills: Spellcraft and Tumble to 30, Lore to 8, Perform and Use Magic Device to 1, Spot or Diplomacy to 33 (PvP or PvE) and the rest into Concentration. Greetings a Guest from Germany